Girl Meets the New World
"Girl Meets the New World" is the second episode in season 2 of Girl Meets World.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/556097534817366016] It aired on May 12, 2015 to 2.1 million viewers. Overview Maya begins to pressure Riley to find out what happened on their date. Cory and Topanga begin to wonder if Maya and Riley should be friends. Meanwhile, the kids at school know that Riley and Lucas kissed, and they ask if they are dating. Later on, Riley and Lucas confirm they are dating, telling Cory and Topanga about the kiss Cory didn't know about. Plot After the kiss, that no one knows about, in history, anything Cory says makes Riley and Lucas feel awkward. And thinking the two should talk about it, Maya and Farkle add to the awkwardness by using words that they know will make them feel uncomfortable. After their classmates find out about the kiss, they demand to know where Riley and Lucas's relationship stands. Under all the pressure, they decide to be boyfriend and girlfriend. On their first date, they realize all the pressure the titles have put on their relationship. It makes them realize they are not ready for being an official couple, and that things would be a lot simpler if they were just friends again, so they break up. Maya and Farkle fake a wedding, due to Maya's love of a ring Farkle's parents use. She agrees to marry him, and even though it was just for the ring, Farkle doesn't care, and decides to marry her anyway. Cast Main cast *Rowan Blanchard as Riley Matthews *Ben Savage as Cory Matthews *Sabrina Carpenter as Maya Hart *Peyton Meyer as Lucas Friar *August Maturo as Auggie Matthews *Corey Fogelmanis as Farkle Minkus *Danielle Fishel as Topanga Matthews Guest cast * Cooper J. Friedman as Doy * Sarah Carpenter as Sarah * Darby Walker as Darby * Emily Claire as Ophelia Quotes Trivia *References to Girl Meets Brother and the events of Girl Meets First Date are made. *First onscreen confirmation of Darby and Yogi's character names. *Riley and Lucas go on their second date. *Cory finally learns about Riley and Lucas' Kiss. *Yindra, first seen as a customer in Girl Meets Demolition, joins Mr. Matthews' class. *First appearance of Topanga's , the remodeled Svorski's Bakery. *Auggie mentions Ava in the episode. *Riley mentions actual NBA figures, Phil Jackson, Carmello Anthony, and J.R. Smith, in her rant against fickle Knicks fans. *In real life, Rowan Blanchard is a huge fan of the the NBA's New York Knicks. *Ophelia actress, Emily Claire, is the daughter of GMW hairstylist, Laurie Heaps. *Topanga mentions her parents Jedidiah and Rhiannon Lawrence. *Farkle mentions his mother and his father, Stuart Minkus. *Farkle and Maya get married for this episode. *Riley catches the bridal bouquet after the "ceremony," and hands it over to Darby.https://twitter.com/GMWWriters/status/556839799202795521 *Maya's middle name "Penelope" is revealed in this episode. *Cory's willingness to call Dewey "Doy," is understandable given his own preference to be called "Cory" over his actual birth name, "Cornelius." *Dewey says his name repeatedly to match the music for the Michael Jacobs Productions logo. *First appearance of Doy. *This episode revolves around the dangers of Peer Pressure, as Riley and Lucas were pressured to become boyfriend and girlfriend. Gallery Transcript Videos References Category:Season 2 episodes Category:Aired episodes Category:Episodes Category:Season 2